te dejo en libertad
by Julyett
Summary: el amor es hermoso pero cuando no es corespondido...que pas si por un error pierde a esa persona que masamas


TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

En el aeropuerto de la ciudad del este una chica de unos 19 años esperaba su avión para viajar al extranjero a estudiar. Todo el mundo la veía asi pero no veían que su sonrisa era falsa y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Pan sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía pero era lo mejor para ambos, una voz se oyó anunciando la salida de su vuelo

Pronto me llamara para decir que esta cerca, cuando vea que le contesto se preocupara, se que está mal-miro su celular y tal como lo dijo paso- lo siento amor pero tengo que irme y dejarte sino hago esto ahora, ninguno de los dos lo hará después y será muy tarde para arreglarlo.

Miro por última vez su celular, le dio una sonrisa triste y una última lagrima rodo por so rostro

-Es hora de irme será lo mejor ya veras

Mientras tanto un joven pelo morado conducía apresurado hasta su departamento, suyo y de ella. Ella la mujer con la que está comprometido por obligación pero también por consentimiento propio, esta obligadamente feliz comprometido con Pan pero….

-pero algo me preocupa, desde lo de anoche estoy muy preocupado estoy cerca pero tengo miedo de entrar y no- mueve su cabeza en negativa- no seas tonto ella te ama y está feliz pero…

No pudo terminar de pensar pues había llagado a su destino y aun ella no le respondía.

Entro al edificio y fue directamente a su departamento y….

*la misma vista de siempre desde hace dos semanas, varias cajas, pero parece que falta será que, no es mi imaginación o debe ser que esta tan feliz que lo izo ella misma siempre es asi bueno*

-Pan nena estoy aquí!

SILENCIO

-Pan?

NADA

Empezó a buscar por todo el lugar y nada nada y nada* donde estas* se preguntaba desesperado. Volvió a buscar pero nada, delo desesperado tumbo unas cajas y callo, al hacerlo vio una hoja, se levanto y la cogió.

Es de Pan pero –dudaba en abrirla pero tenía el presentimiento se el paradero de PAN, NO DUDO MAS Y SOLO ABRIO Y LEYO LO QUE HABIA DENTRO

TRUNKS

SE QUE CUANDO LEAS ESTA CARTA ESTARAS MUY ENOJADO CON MIGO PERO NO PODIA DESIRTE LO QUE AHÍ EN ESTA CARTA EN PERSONA, LO SIENTO MUCHO BUENO A QUI VA.

TRUNKS ESTO QUE TENIAMOS HACE MUCHO QUE TEMINO Y NO ESTOY SEGURA SI ALGUNA VEZ EMPESO PERO ESO NO IMPORTA LO QUE VALE ES QUE ESTO NO VA MAS, SE QUE ESTARAS FURIOSO PERO NO IMPORTA, TU ESTAS SEGADO PIENSAS QUE ME AMAS Y LO HACCES PERO NO COMO LO HAGO YO, SE POR TU MIRADA Y CADA VEZ QUE HACEMOS EL AMOR O BUENO MEJOR DICHO TENEMOS SEXO, QUE ME TRATAS COMO UNA AMIGA Y NADA MASY EM CAMBIO YO TE AMO DE VERDAD.

FUISTE EL PRIMRO EN TODO, MI PRIMER AMIGO, MI PRIMER ENMIGO EN OCASIONES DESPUES MI PRIMER MAESTRO SIGUIDO POR LA PREIMERA PERSONA QUE MAS ADMIRE Y RSPETE, MI PRIMEARA ILUSION, MIPRIMER AMOR PLATONICO, MI PRIMER NOVIO Y FUISTE EL PRIMERO Y EL UNICO EN TOCARME, JAMS LO OLVIDARE Y TE LLAVRE COMO EL MEJOR RECUENDO DE MI VIDA EN MI CORAZON PERO ME ALEJO POR QUE SE QUE TU NO SINTES LO MISMO POR MI SINO POR OTRRA PERSONA. MARON TE AMA Y TU TAMBIRN LO HACES.

ME DI CUENTA HACE MUCHO DE ESTO PERO PENSE QUE CON EL TIEMPO PODRIA GANARME TU AMOR PERO QUE EQUIVOCADA ESTUVE, FUE PEOR SABER QUE PENSABAS ELLA OTRAS MIENTRAS LO HACIAS CONMIGO. NO TE ODIO NI TE GUARDO REENCOR SOLAMNET TE PIDO QUE NO ME BUSQUES POR QUE NO ME ENCONTRARAS NO PREGUNTES POR MI SOLO OLVIDATE DE TODO ESTO Y SE FELIZ.

Y SIMPLE MENTE TE DEJO EN LIBERTAD

CON PARIÑO PAN

No podía creer lo que leía era simplemente, nada no supo nada que decir, no sabía cómo sentirse ante esto, bueno solo tuvo la única reacción que pudo CULPA.

-Es mi culpa lo se lo sé es solo mi culpa, debí, no se que hago, pero es que DIABLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!-todo se había acabado no sabía más que hacer, perdió a la única mujer que amaba de verdad

-NO NO, NO PUEDE SER,- no pensó mas se levanto y se fue en su auto en dirección al aeropuerto.

Un avión despego y muy lejos partió.

Trunks llago pero no la encontró y culpa en su ser quedo, el tenia la culpa de todo solo él, de pronto fue como si el tiempo pasara más lento que una tortuga y parecía que nadie existía, solo él y sus pensamientos.

Pan, sentada en el avión pensando * 30 llamadas y 40 mensajes tuyas,*suspira*ya verás Trunks el día que nos volvamos a ver ambos no sentiremos nada, solo pido que no nos busque Trunks te amo pero mejor estar separados de ti y* miro su vientre*que estar juntos y vivir infelices.

Bajo la luna Trunks estaba sentado bajo ese árbol ese que le ayudo a aclarar sus dudas.

-Pan se que estas lejos de tener la verdad es que regresaremos a estar juntos y cuando llegue…. La verdad es que no se qué hacer solo pido que reflexiones y vuelvas.


End file.
